Sleeper Agents
by 2swords2
Summary: Sequel to "Double Agents." Please read that before starting this. Scarlett Banks and David North have escaped together, but can they keep their past a secret? Can they conquer the threats they're faced with? Scarlett battles with inner demons and David/Zero battles with someone from long ago. What will happen when the two realize they have a bigger problem altogether? Zero/OC.
1. Scarlett Dies

Hello everyone! Welcome to the sequel of "Double Agents!" I hope you enjoy the continuing adventure of Scarlett and Zero, as they face a new threat.

This is a short prologue. It takes place 17 years from the epilogue of "Double Agents."

Enjoy!

* * *

Scarlett slinked through the darkness, moving from one hiding spot to the next. A heavy gun was in her hands, her finger poised over the trigger, at the ready. She took a deep breath and emerged from behind the tall stack she was behind. She held her gun high, patrolling the room.

Lights flashed all around, illuminating sections, but gave Scarlett no clues as to where her enemy was. She rounded a corner, and there he was.

She paused for a moment too long, her gun lowering.

She realized she couldn't do it.

He fired, striking the center of her chest.

Scarlett fell against a stack and slid down to the ground. Her chest buzzed, a strange feeling enveloping her. She was confused. Her gun was still clutched in her hand, but she couldn't raise it.

She looked up at the man towering over her.

Zero.

Scarlett didn't want to believe it.

David North had shot her.

Zero had shot her.

Zero.

* * *

OMG! Favorite, follow, and review! Rule is that it takes two reviews for me to update.

Thanks!


	2. Tying Knots

Hello everyone! So sorry for this long wait but here is the first chapter! This chapter occurs one year after the very end of "Double Agents." (But this chapter occurs 16 years BEFORE this story's prologue.)

Please enjoy.

* * *

"I love you." Scarlett spoke to Zero, or David North.

"I love you, too." David spoke to Scarlett.

"But you must go faster."

"I'm going as fast as I can."

"Try harder."

David sighed and shifted gears, pushing down further on the accelerator. Their car sped faster down the empty highway.

"See? Easy." Scarlett smirked. She pulled out semi-automatic rifle. "Put the sunroof down."

David pressed a button and the sunroof descended. Scarlett turned around in the passenger seat and rested her elbows on either side of the head rest. She aimed her rifle at the car chasing her and David. She fired rapidly. She nailed the driver and whoever was in the backseat. The car started to swerve, but whoever was in the passenger seat took the wheel and continued steering. Another person popped up from the back seat and started shooting out the backseat window.

Scarlett sat back down in her seat, pulling out her empty magazine. "I need a reload." She said, holding out a hand.

"I've got this." Zero answered, pulling one of his guns out from its holster.

"I can do it." Scarlett waved her outstretched hand.

"We need to start splitting responsibilities." Zero answered. "You drive." He leaned out the driver side with his gun while Scarlett took control of the car with her telekinesis. Scarlett spied the extra magazine in Zero's back pocket. She took it and reloaded while Zero shot the passenger and shooter in the car pursuing them.

Scarlett glanced into the rearview as Zero sat back down, taking control of the car. She saw an enormous Hummer appear. "Zero, how much more road until our exit?" Scarlett asked.

"Ten miles. At our current speed, about eight minutes." Zero answered.

"Perfect." Scarlet turned around once more with her rifle fully loaded. She started firing through the windshield of the Hummer. It was bulletproof. Scarlett stopped firing. She flicked a finger and the entire windshield flew to the side, revealing the driver, well-armed passenger, and the two people waiting in the backseat to get some action.

Scarlett fired at the driver, eventually shooting him through the chest. The passenger quickly took the wheel while the two from the backseat made their way to the roof of the Hummer. The passenger pushed down on the dead driver's leg and the Hummer pulled up along side Scarlett and Zero.

Scarlett shifted and aimed her rifle towards the two on the roof.

Then one of them started glowing, red hot. Fire burst from their hands.

The other commanded water from small reservoirs in pockets all over their clothing.

"A pyro and a water bender." Zero told Scarlett.

"Well this seems useless now." Scarlett tossed her rifle into the backseat. "Stay close. Don't miss the exit." Scarlett put her feet onto her seat.

"Where are you going?" Zero protested.

"Trust me." Scarlett stood. She propelled forward to the Hummer's roof with her telekinesis. She landed firmly and quickly dodged a ball of fire from the pyrotechnic. She extended the reach of her punches with telekinesis. The pyro went down and the water bender stepped up, pressed his hands together. Two blobs of water closed around Scarlett's head and Scarlett couldn't breathe.

Zero fired at the water bender twice, knicking him in the arm. He dropped his hands and the water fell away as well. Scarlett sucked in a breath and then took down the water bender, slamming his head down on the roof once, twice, three times until he was completely knocked out. She stood, wind whipping at her hair, drying it off.

Scarlett felt the temperature spike behind her, and she threw up a telekinetic shield. Fire burst out on either side of her, ineffective. Scarlett turned and roundhoused the pyro. He caught her leg, his touch hot. Scarlett quickly launched into the air and twisted. The pyro slammed down onto the roof and was knocked out.

Scarlett flew back into the car with Zero.

"Would you like to shoot the driver?" Scarlett asked.

"By all means." Zero smiled as he unholstered his gun once again. He aimed at the man holding the wheel steady.

He also pulled out a gun and aimed at Zero.

Both fired.

But Zero was the better shot. The man fell limp and the wheel spun. The Hummer fell off the road and started rolling until it exploded into flames.

"Not bad, huh?" Zero complimented himself. He turned to look at Scarlett. She had an intense look of concentration on her face. Zero turned to his left.

There he could see a bullet spinning in place, just inches from his temple.

"Damn, you've still got it." Zero chuckled.

"Don't color yourself fancy just yet." Scarlett huffed as the bullet floated into her hand. "What would you have done without me?" She smiled, kissing Zero on the cheek.

"You know the answer to that." Zero answered.

"Mhm." Scarlett sat back into her seat, fixing her nearly dry hair in the 80 mph wind just above the car. "The exit is coming up."

"I know." Zero slowed the car down and took the exit off the highway.

Scarlett looked down at her leg. There was an imprint of a hand that was already fading.

"You alright?" Zero asked.

"Yeah, yeah." Scarlett settled into her seat. "I'll be fine."

"Good."

Zero and Scarlett stayed quiet while Zero drove to their destination. He parked in the back of a building.

"How do I look?" Scarlett asked as she took something out of the glave compartment.

"Beautiful." Zero answered.

Scarlett rolled her eyes and smiled. She flipped down the mirror in the visor while Zero adjusted his tux and tie. Scarlett finagled her hair into a low bun and organized strands of hair around her face to cover up her windblown hair. She placed what was in the glove compartment into her hair.

Both got out the car and walked towards the back entrance of the building.

"You got them?" Scarlett asked.

"Yes." Zero answered.

"Both of them?" Scarlett asked more forcefully.

"Yes!" Zero answered more forcefully, patting his suit pocket for emphasis.

"Okay, just checking."

The two entered the building.

"What time is it?" Scarlett asked.

Zero looked at his watch. "12:07."

Scarlett huffed. "I can't believe we're late to our own wedding."

Zero laughed. "I love you."

"Go up there before there are any other delays!" Scarlett urged.

"You better not change your mind back here." Zero warned.

"You better not change your mind up there!" Scarlett replied.

Zero laughed and kissed Scarlett. "Wouldn't dream of it." Zero went through the double doors and up towards the altar.

Scarlett smoothed out her white wedding dress, fixed her veil, and took her bouquet that was waiting on a nearby table. She took a deep breath and waited for the music to start. Scarlett puffed her dress's skirt. She made sure her whites shoes weren't scuffed. She checked her hair. She stood up straighter.

She opened the doors, with her mind, as soon as the music began. She could see Zero standing by the altar with a look of complete love on his face. Scarlett smiled.

* * *

"I do."

"I do."

They kissed.

And that was that.

Or it was only the beginning.

* * *

Please favorite, follow, and review with what you thought! Thanks!


	3. Honeymoon's Over

Hello everyone! It seems like everyone loves where this is going, so here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Scarlett looked over at Zero and smiled. "I love you." She said through the microphone.

Zero looked over at Scarlett. "I love you, too." He said through his microphone.

Scarlett readjusted her headset. "Altitude?" She asked.

Zero looked at a gauge. "41,324 feet."

Scarlett looked to her right out of their aircraft's windshield. She smiled. "Do you see that?" She leaned out of her seat to see better.

Zero turned to see what Scarlett was looking at. There was a tiny chain of small islands sticking out of the water with incredible blues ringing around it.

"Beautiful." Zero smiled.

"I know right?" Scarlett fixed some of her hair that fell in front of her face.

"I'm talking about you." Zero looked forward again.

"I know." Scarlett laughed lightly.

Suddenly, alarms were blaring and alert lights were flashing. Zero quickly took hold of the private jet's controls and pulled to the left. Scarlett fell back down into her seat to see a missile just miss their plane and land in the water some distance away. It exploded and Scarlett could see the small crater it made by the island chain.

"What weapons does this jet have?" Scarlett asked, flipping switches and turning knobs.

"None!" Zero answered.

Scarlett pressed her headset closer to her ears to hear better. "What?!"

"We're heading to our honeymoon!" Zero yelled for Scarlett to hear. "Why would I stock up on weapons to get us to our goddamn honeymoon?!"

Scarlett took off her headset and gathered the layers of her wedding dress. She stood and moved to a cabinet in the back of the cockpit. She opened it and pulled out what was inside. Zero turned when he heard the cocking of a gun.

"You brought an assault rifle on our honeymoon?" Zero asked as he pushed the jet down a few thousand feet to avoid the plane pursuing them.

"This might be shocking news, but the honeymoon's over." Scarlett sighed.

Zero swore.

Scarlett took an oxygen mask.

"Where the hell are you going?" Zero asked.

"Just keep the jet steady." Scarlett ordered.

She stepped out of the cockpit into the cabin and sealed it off. Zero spoke through the intercom. "Attention everyone. This is your Captain speaking. There is a deranged woman about to walk on top of this jet to shoot down the plane that's following us. She also happens to be my wife. Please leave her to her business."

Scarlett laughed since she was the only other person on the jet other than Zero. She stepped over to the jet door and slammed the open button. Alarms started but she ignored them. The door opened and wind whipped around. The cabin depressurized and Scarlett leaned out of the plane. She took a deep breath through her mask.

Scarlett planted her feet on the side the plane and stood upright. She nodded at herself, impressed.

This was pretty awesome.

She trekked to the top of the jet and swept the horizon. The other plane was incoming. Scarlett waited for the right moment. She threw up a telekinetic shield and starting firing. The plane banked right and fired two other missiles. Scarlett lifted a hand and swiped it to the side. The missiles curved downward on each side of the jet and down into the ocean. She started firing again.

She hit one of engines. It sputtered out smoke as the plane continued its pursuit.

It fired another missile. Scarlett swiped it to the side into the ocean while she ran along the jet towards the back. The plane put on a final push of speed.

Zero pushed the controls forward, jerking the jet forward and faster. Scarlett lost her concentration, and her footing. She was falling off and away from the jet. The ocean was rushing towards her. But this couldn't be the end. She loved Zero too much. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in her mask. She kept her hands still at her sides.

Scarlett's eyes shot open and she shot upwards into the sky.

The damaged plane shot its last two missiles directly at Scarlett. With only a thought, the missiles aimed straight towards the water and then collided into each other, the explosion ineffective against Scarlett.

Scarlett narrowed her eyes.

The plane crumpled and peeled apart. The engines exploded as debris from the plane dropped into the open water.

Scarlett stared down as the water started to envelope the plane. She plucked the only two men on the plane from their seats and out through the broken windshield. One was the pilot and one bombardier. Scarlett blinked and both of the men's necks snapped to one side. Scarlett let the bodies drop down into the ocean.

She flew back to the open door of the jet and sealed it up. She waited a few minutes for the cabin to pressurize. When the process was complete, Scarlett took her oxygen mask off and let it drop to the ground. She leaned her rifle against the bulkhead.

Zero came rushing out of the cockpit. "Are you alright?" He had set the controls to autopilot.

"I'm fine." Scarlett answered with a weak smile.

"Did you see yourself out there?" Zero held Scarlett close. "All you did was give that plane a look and it was completely destroyed."

"Yeah." Scarlett nodded.

Zero backed away gently. Then his eyes widened. "Oh my God, your nose… It's bleeding."

Scarlett lifted her hand and wiped her fingers under her nose. Her fingers came back with blood. "What the-?"

Zero went to the on-board first aid kit. He pulled out clean dressings and pressed it to Scarlett's nose. Scarlett used the dressing and waited for the bleeding to stop. Then she wiped away the dried blood.

"Doing that was probably too much of a strain for you." Zero explained. "Take it easy, okay?" Zero eased Scarlett down into one of the seats on the jet.

Scarlett nodded and leaned back into the chair. She started to relax. Zero went behind the jet's bar and pull out a pair of glasses and a bottle of champagne. He smiled, holding them up for Scarlett to see.

Scarlett laughed lightly. "Yes, please."

Zero popped the cork and poured the champagne. He handed a glass to Scarlett and sat down across from her. He tapped his glass against Scarlett's. They each took a sip.

"What did you say before about the honeymoon being over?" Zero gave a half-smile, fixing his wedding tuxedo.

"I suppose I spoke too soon." Scarlett took another sip. Then she smiled.

"We're still two hours away from Bora Bora." Zero set his glass down. "That gives us plenty of time to ourselves."

Scarlett smiled. "I think our honeymoon is officially back on." She moved closer to Zero and kissed him.

Zero pulled Scarlett onto him as he reclined his seat. "I love you, Mrs. North."

Scarlett kissed Zero again. "And I love you, Mr. North."

* * *

Please review, favorite, and follow!


End file.
